1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a joint protection apparatus which may be attached to the wearer's body to relieve shock transmitted to the wearer's joint and a control method of the joint protection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development of human body assistance apparatuses are actively being conducted. Human body assistance apparatuses are used for various purposes including military, industry, rehabilitation, welfare, etc.
Body assistance apparatuses may include joint protection apparatuses, which may be used for physical therapy or rehabilitation training. The joint protection apparatus may refer to an apparatus that relieves shock transmitted to joints to assist people who have difficulty in walking for various reasons, such as damage to cartilages around joints, shortage of muscles around joints, etc. These aforementioned difficulties in walking may be due to innate reasons, such as genetic defects, or acquired reasons, such as diseases, accidents, etc.
In addition, as the average lifespan of humans increases, joint protection apparatuses are increasingly being used for prevention of diseases due to aging, such as osteoporosis and arthritis, as well as physical therapy or rehabilitation.